I Already Love You
by im.a.mystical.mage
Summary: LadyNoir smut. One-shot. Identities revealed?
1. Chapter 1

The day is late and the sun is quickly disappearing behind the Parisian horizon, casting soft orange hues across her face. It's a stunning sight, the color mingling with the bluebell of her eyes. She's staring at me, and I realize I'm staring as well. She shifts her gaze down and I follow suit, looking down at the tourists below, some holding out cameras trying to capture the ephemeral sunset. Idiots, I think, for the most beautiful thing is not before them, but above them, sitting hidden in an alcove of the Eiffel Tower. Sitting here with me.  
I look back at her. "Ladybug?"  
She blinks. And then she's pinning me again with those intense eyes. "Yes, Chat?"  
"I think-" my throat constricts and I take a gulp of air. "I think we should know each other's identities."  
Ladybug visibly stiffens, her gaze flicking to my ring and back to my face. "I don't think that's a good idea."  
"Why not?" I can hear the whine in my own voice and force it out, "Whoever said we couldn't know?"  
She glances away sheepishly. "Well, no one, I guess."  
I push my back off the metal beam I'm sitting against. I lean forward, my knee pressing into my chest, eager. "So, I ask again, why not?"  
"I don't want to, Chat." She pulls her legs up to her body and hugs them. " I like being Ladybug too much."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
Ladybug's eyes cut through me like diamonds. She's practically glaring. I don't know what I've done to anger her. "Because I like who I am when I'm Ladybug! I like that no one knows how much of a klutz I am, because when I wear this mask I'm just Ladybug, and not-"  
Shocked, I stare at her, mouth agape. She doesn't want me to know because she doesn't want me to see her differently. Ladybug doesn't want me to see her imperfect, honest self.  
She gets up, yoyo in hand. She's clearly upset; I can't stand to see her upset. I scramble to my feet and grab at her wrist.  
"Wait!"  
She abruptly turns and I pull her into an unexpected embrace. Ladybug tenses and stops breathing. I'm curved over her small frame, my arms wrapped around her torso.  
"I don't care who you are, My Lady," I say, "I'm already in love with you."  
I let go and step back to look into her eyes. They're glistening with tears, two already sliding down her right cheek. I cup her face, my fingertips brushing against her Miraculous.  
When I kiss her, she tastes like fresh baked pastries and salty tears. Her body relaxes and bends toward mine and when she takes a breath she's taking from my lungs. I kiss her again, and again, and again.  
And then I pull the earrings out.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

In response to a lot of the reviews:

1\. Yes, I know what SMUT is, and yes, I know I used the term incorrectly. It just sounds cute to me okay, I'm sorry if I misled anyone into thinking this was Miraculous word porn. I think the word is cute and I like to use it to describe cute relationship stuff, even though I know its incorrect.

2\. This actually IS a one-shot, despite what some of you try to say. A one-shot is something that is once and then its over, it doesn't continue on in further chapters. Its there, and then its done. So yes, this is a one-shot, and no I will not admit that you commentators are right because you aren't.

3\. Yes, I get it. The cliffhanger upset literally all of you. But it is my story and that's how I chose to write it and that's how I choose to write a lot of my stories. That IS the end, even if you don't want to believe that it is. I cannot simply write more and "finish it" as some of you think, because I, the writer, have already deemed it finished and done with when I wrote it over a year ago.

4\. Thank you for all the reviews, it makes me happy to know my work has been read and enjoyed, even though I know a lot of you weren't quite satisfied. A few of the reviews were a bit more critical then just constructively critical, which is partly why I am responding because I felt the need to defend myself and my work.

5\. Thank you to the guest that said I am a "talented writer", despite the fact that the rest of your post was pretty belittling...


End file.
